The Worst Month
by Phantom-Squeaky
Summary: -Ichigo seems to be having the worst month of her life, but could it really be the best? The answer is: No, probably not. But could it lead to the best...? RxI.
1. The Worst Day

**Me: Okay guys, SS here and this is my first attempt at a TMM story. I hope it's good. I want 4 reviews and I will continue with the next chapter. Otherwise, I won't.**

**TMM characters: Well, ya gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Uh, duh! Hold on… gotta go check something…**

_5 minutes later._

**Me: Don't own. If I did Ryou and Ichigo would TOTALLY be together, and would prolly rule the world xD  


* * *

**

The Worst Day

It was the start of a normal Monday. The birds were chirping, and a certain "someone" awoke to find she was late again... But this time, she didn't rush downstairs screaming "Oh my God! I'm going to be late!" Instead she groaned, rolled over, and put her pillow over her head.

Shortly after, her mother came into her room. "Ichigo, honey, it's time for school." Ichigo once again groaned, but slowly got ready for school.

When she was ready, she became angry, and threw her non-working alarm clock at the chirping birds. Amazingly, the chirping stopped. "Much better." Ichigo muttered to herself.

((Downstairs))  
"Time to bring the bin in." **BANG! **"Oh my." Ichigo's mom stood in mid-walk with the bin, and was staring at the ground where Ichigo's battered and broken alarm clock sat. _**Briiing. **_It now decided to go off, only to have a fish tank thrown onto it (The fish tank was empty.) but it still went on. Next was a computer monitor. Still the alarm clock went off. Until, of course, came the printer. There sat a bunch of broken and battered electronics. Then Sakura heard Ichigo's mobile ring. She didn't hear the conversation, but saw the phone thrown out the window, and a radio thrown on it. She sighed, and hoped the rubbish truck was coming around for a second load.

((Some time later))  
"Hey mom…" Ichigo was mopey again.

"Ichigo, sweetheart… I know it'll be hard for you, but just try to avoid Ma-"  
"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Uhh.. avoid.. that person.. and get through the day. Sorry honey."

"It's okay mom… I'll go…" 'But I don't have to be happy about it.' She added in her mind.

"Thank you."

So it was that Ichigo ate her breakfast ever so slowly, and turned up during the second class. It happened to be English. Something Ichigo was so very NOT in the mood for. But, alas, she stepped into the classroom. Everyone turned to look at her, and some snickered, seeing who it was. "Sorry for being late." She bowed slightly, and then went to take her seat. The teacher, in her head, fumed. But, being able to do nothing about it, she just continued on with her lesson. "I gather you have all read the book I gave to you last week?" She asked the whole class, but her eyes were on Ichigo. Yet, along with all the other students, she replied with a yes. Truthfully, Ichigo hadn't read it until she got home Saturday, trying to forget about the afternoon. Then, after awhile, she'd gotten really wrapped up in the book, and stayed up all night reading. Sitting in bed all day yesterday reading it. Finishing it at 1am this morning. Then she'd had all the memories of Saturday come back and slap her. Literally, because _he_ had rung her. Miwa, sitting next to her, asked her unbelievably. "You actually read it!"  
"Yes."

"Wow. Oh, by the way. I tried to call you when you weren't here, you didn't answer… Actually… It said that it couldn't connect to the phone…" Moe said.

"Uhh.. um, well about that… It's a long story that I seriously don't wanna get into right now."

"Okay.." Moe and Miwa both looked at each other and then shrugged. They would just ask her about it at lunch or recess then.

The bell rang for recess and Ichigo jumped up to leave, forgetting that in this class, you couldn't leave until you were told. The teacher pointed to her and yelled at her to sit down and stay behind. She didn't think of this as a burden, because she'd seen the look that said Moe and Miwa were asking her about Saturday now. She gladly accepted the detention. Like Miwa, the teacher asked her if she really read the book, and quizzed her when she said yes. When she got every question right, the teacher made her go get her a coffee.

Ichigo walked in an annoyed manner toward Art. She was late because the English teacher made her go get her, after the coffee, a cake, a biscuit, refill her coffee, her notes, her next class's homework, tea, ice cream, and finally a slice of a rich French Mud Cake. She then smirked as she thought of a "Which Seven Deadly Sin Are You?" quiz she had done on the computer once. She knew what that teacher would be. Gluttony. And she put her bag outside the classroom before getting out her stuff and going inside when the teacher asked "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I had detention with our English teacher."

"And your note…?"

"Right here." Ichigo reached into her pockets but it wasn't there so she started patting down al her other pockets. "Um, I know- it's here… somewhere!"

But finally, she gave up.

"I'm sorry, I must've dropped it."

"That's no excuse. I'll be seeing you for detention."

You know what? This just wasn't Ichigo's day.

But it passed slowly until she had detention again. She helped the art teacher clean supplies and the sink, and the desks and floor. Until, when there were only 10 minutes left, the English teacher came in and spoke quietly to the art teacher. But, due to her enhanced genes, Ichigo could hear what they were saying, although she didn't care to listen.

After awhile, the English teacher left and came over. "Now, Ichigo, I know there isn't long left, but your English teacher just told me she found your note while wandering somewhere." The art teacher smiled sheepishly.

"Is it possible you could, possibly, forgive me for this whole misunderstanding and, perhaps, I'll give you a canteen voucher or something…?"

Ichigo mumbled under her breath, "I'd rather you give me my lunch back." Though the teacher didn't hear, and she just settled for the canteen voucher.

"I know it's here somewhere!" The teacher said as Ichigo fidgeted, impatient. She had to get to work, but the teacher insisted he could find the voucher.

And when she finally found it and filled it out, Ichigo voiced her thanks before rushing out, just as her cell phone called. She picked up:

"Moshi mosh-"

"**STRAWBERRY! GET HERE **_**NOW**_**!**"

_-Beep beep beep beep-_

"-shi…"

* * *

**Me: **And I'm _reallyyyyyy _sorry for not updating anything – I just moved house and it's been hectic. Also, I started this, like, last year… so, um, yeah… Review please.

Oh, and I know it sucked.


	2. Just a Little

SS: Hmm, one of my reviewers alerted me to a little phone situation in my story, and I had to think of a way to fix it… so I did!

Ichigo: Great. Fabulous. Joy.

SS: Don't you start. Remember who writes this story, Ichi-chan!

Ichigo: I… Ichi…chan…?

SS: Yups~! Reviews!

_Ally Marton_: Haha, thanks for that, and thanks for just being the first reviewer!

_Ang.E.M._: Awww thanks, you're so kind!

_mewmewgirl363_: Tehe~ Thank you!

_SoulBear13_: Long time no see 8D! Thanksss~!

SS: Ahh, my reviewers are so kind~

I don't own TMM but I do the plotline of this story~!

* * *

Just a Little

As Ichigo ran toward the café she wondered at her phone. Hadn't it been broken? She tried to think back to how it was fixed, and in her bag. She thought about it this morning- and then was overcome with a feeling of dread.

'_Oh my gosh, that's right… My phone was broken last week, so I borrowed mums. And that's how _he_ had her number! And I got my phone back on Saturday, and I've been so down since then I forgot to give mum her phone back, and just threw mine in my bag… which means-' _Ichigo never got to finish that thought, although she wasn't quite sure she wanted to, because at that moment she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when she was approaching the café doors and ran straight into them.

"Ow!" She yelled, rubbing her nose. Everyone was looking at her strange – well, everyone except for Ryou. And he walked straight up to her as she was coming inside and said,

"Strawberry, you should really watch where you're going. You might scare the customers away otherwise."

Ichigo took a deep breath and, in a great feat of self control, started walking away… but, of course, Ichigo never had lots of self control in the first place, and it was really running low lately.

"**JERK!**" She turned around and yelled as loudly as she could before continuing to walk to the change room.

When Ichigo came back out, she realized that some customers had gone, and Ryou came over, enlightening her that it was due to "rash behaviour of staff", however they would come back on another day, when there was "less tension in the atmosphere". There was a small part of her that felt really bad for scaring customers away, but that part was only very small, considering everything she'd been through lately.

'_First I was dumped, and then I broke my alarm clock, my fish tank, my computer __monitor__, my printer, my phone and my radio. Then I got detention, and then I got detention again for doing nothing wrong, then I got held behind to get a "treat" then I got yelled at over my phone by Shirogane, then I realized it was _mums_ phone I broke this morning, then I walked into the café doors and now I've scared away almost half the customers! Can this get worse!' _She wondered before realizing she'd just jinxed herself with those last four words.

Which was just before she slipped over the floor that Lettuce had been cleaning. "Ichigo-san! I'm so sorry!" She bowed and apologized.

"Ah, it's no problem Lettuce-chan." She looked over at Mint who was, obviously, enjoying some tea. Zakuro was at a photo shoot and Pudding was, well, being Pudding.

She apologized to the customers whose food was now all over the floor, and promised to get some more immediately. Lettuce was cleaning up the floor, again, so Ichigo went over to Keiichiro, who already knew of what had happened.

"Strawberry, aren't you supposed to be agile and avoid those things as a cat?" Shirogane asked quietly, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that Shirogane!"

"Don't avoid the question." He said with piercing eyes.

"I think my 'agility reserves' are running low lately." Ichigo said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, you'd better do something to get them up again."

Ichigo turned her full attention to him now, totally forgetting Keiichiro as standing right there and quite possibly able to hear every word she would say.

"What, Ryou, what? What am I supposed to do!" She asked, becoming increasingly distressed. "I broke almost every electrical appliance in my room, along with my mums phone, I was late to work, got yelled at by my boss, was late to school, got two detentions, one for doing nothing and I was dumped. So _shoot me_, for being a _just a little_ distracted, and a _little _upset, and a _more_ than a little temper mental."

He looked shocked for a moment before saying, "Just a little? You should take a day off, Strawberry."

Ichigo was taken aback. "You… think I should have a day off? You would give me a day off?" Was it too much to hope for…?

"Yes. Yes I do think you should have a day off-" Ichigo was ecstatic, "-however, I never said I would give you a day off, did I?" Yup. It was _way_ too much to hope for.

"Argh! Ryou, you are so… so!"

"So…?" He prompted.

"UGH!" She stormed off with the food Keiichiro had just given her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that. She really does deserve a day off." He told Ryou, as they both observed the mew as she faked a smile and gave the customer their order.

"Yeah, I know…"

Ryou didn't stop observing Ichigo for the rest of the day – he knew she needed the day off, but he couldn't bring himself to give it to her.

They had all left and Ichigo had just finished up and gotten changed.

"Bye Akasaka-san!" She called before glancing rather coldly at Ryou. "Shirogane-san." She nodded.

She was about to leave when, "Strawberry…"

She stopped at the door and glanced over her shoulder at the hesitant voice. "Yes?"

"I, um, I… Good job."

She huffed, but knew it was more than she'd get from him on a good day. "Thanks."

"No, really. I mean it. Good work." He nodded awkwardly as they just stared at each other for a few moments.

Then she smiled, "thank you, Ryou."

* * *

SS: Ha! So, what do you thing? Awesome, right? Hope it lives up to your standards~! :P

SS: I have great things planned, I do~!

Ichigo: So R&R! 4 people!


	3. Are There Fireworks

SS: Hi all. How is everyone? Good? Good. Sorry it's been so long, but I had to go away for the first half of the holidays! And then it was unintentionally extended!

SS: But this chapter will hopefully make up for it! I've long awaited it~!

Ryou: Yeah, um, hate to burst your bubble, but it's probably long awaited by a lot more people than just you.

SS: …Reviews!

_Ang.E.M:_ Yay! Thanks youuu~!

_Fate-of-true-Moonlight:_ Yus! 'Twas pretty awesome, huh?

_PheobeLeo35:_ Haha. Yess, I totally agree~! Thank you!

_theforgottencreatures: _Haha, thanks and sorry for taking so long to update!

_emma boon: _Yus! That bit was funny, eh? Tehe, thanks for reviewing!

SS: …Well, on with the story! I don't own the TMM characters!

* * *

Are There Fireworks?

Ichigo could barely believe what time she woke up… without an alarm clock! She was going to be at school on time today! She pondered for a short while, before discarding the thought, if she should just take her time and be late. But she got ready and met Moe and Miwa, totally forgetting their unspoken promise to ask about why her phone (or her mums) couldn't connect. She'd specifically not given Ryou her temporary number, and the peace for that week had been bliss.

"Hey guys. I got my old phone back."

"Oh, cool. How come your mum's was disconnected?" Asked Moe.

"Um, it had some… technical difficulties…"

"Like…?"

"Just stuff."

"Um, I noticed you and Aoyama-kun aren't hanging out anymore. Did you guys break up?" Miwa said. How observant.

"Uh, yeah."

"Wow. Sorry Ichigo-chan…"

"It's no problem!" She said, acting cheery as she noticed why he was brought up in the conversation. Off in the distance, she noticed him standing at the school waiting for something – or someone. Regardless, she skillfully avoided going through the gates anyway.

Towards the day's end, Ichigo knew she was probably going to be late to work, so she sent Ryou a text, apologizing, but she'd still sort of expected a call. She never got one. And yet, as Ichigo neared the café, she couldn't help but feel a little dread, and groaned. She didn't really want to go in, but it's not like she had a choice.

Or at least she didn't think she had a choice… until.

"Strawberry…" Ryou's voice was hesitant, and as he walked forward from the back door Ichigo wondered if there was more to 'good job' from yesterday.

"Yes, Shirogane?"

"Um… come with me."

"But I have to-"

"Just come."

It was a bright sunny day as they headed towards the park where a fair was happening. It was an event that started at 2pm and went until late at night for 3 days. Yesterday, day before, and today. Ichigo had wanted to go – in fact, she'd been planning to go with Masaya until he dumped her.

As they neared it, Ichigo couldn't help but feel her spirits rise, even though she knew he was probably just going to make her walk right past it. Then he stopped.

"Um, Shirogane…"

"Ryou for today, please."

She looked up at him slyly, wondering what he was up to.

"Ryou, then. Why are we here…?"

He sighed and looked down at her, "because I thought you needed a day off. A real one. Not one where you wallow at home like you have probably been." He raised an eyebrow as she blushed. That'd been exactly what she'd been doing with her days off.

"I decided you have to learn to respect the time you have off work."

"Really? I get a day off to spend here. "

"Uhh, yeah."

"And I get to drag you around…?" Her voice was smothered in anticipation…

But with the way Ichigo was saying it… "Um, yeah." …this was starting to not sound like such a good idea.

"Yay!" She squealed. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel first, to see what there is!"

Ryou groaned, as he finally realized he'd just dug his grave.

After going on the Ferris Wheel, Ichigo had made Ryou buy her some fairy floss, and then after that they'd gone on about 3 other rides, and then they'd done some of the games. Ryou had won her a black plush cat, roughly the size of one's head. Ichigo had won Ryou a key ring with a grey kitty face. Then Ichigo bought some show bags, and got some Ryou too, since he wouldn't any himself. Of course, she'd used Ryou's money.

Finally, it was getting dark and Ichigo looked up at Ryou.

"How long are we going to stay?" She wondered aloud.

"A while longer."

"Okay." She texted her mother telling her that she was going to be home later than usual. And after receiving the "OK" text back, she said to Ryou, "Oh my gosh! Are there going to be fireworks!"

Ryou was about to speak, but then, predicting her reaction, he wondered if he should tell her. Then, looking down at her adorable, pleading face, he smiled and said "Yeah, Strawberry, there are, though I was going to keep it a secret."

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"To surprise you, baka." He laughed and ruffled up her hair.

"Hey!" Ichigo said as he walked off to a small rise where they could sit and watch the fireworks with a perfectly unobstructed view.

Then… **boom**. They started.

"Uwahhhhh! They're so pretty!" Ichigo called out over the booms and bangs.

Ryou laughed again "Yeah, I know!"

There were more **booms** and **bangs** and Ichigo just kept looking up at the sky in wonder and adoration.

Ryou, however, got distracted, and he turned to look at Ichigo. He was staring at her face with pretty much the same look Ichigo was giving the fireworks.

"They're so gorgeous!" She squeaked and giggled.

"Yeah, you are." Ryou said, almost in a trance. Then he realized what he'd said and snapped out of it, head turning to the ground. _Crap!_ He thought.

He glanced up and realized she hadn't heard him, or had shaken it off as bad hearing… but Ryou wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. So he looked back up at the fireworks instead…

Just as Ichigo looked down at him.

* * *

SS: Well, reviews are appreciated, and as always 4 are needed for the next chapter, which has been mostly typed up~! and hope you like it!

Ryou: Sure sure.

SS: It is! I swear!

Ryou: Honestly, just go and eat your dinner.

SS: But I need Ichigo to-

Moe: R&R please~!

SS: That was supposed to be Ichigo's job!

Ryou: **((pushes SS away))**


	4. The Little Things

SS: Hello all~!

Ichigo: Well, isn't someone happy?

SS: What can I say, I'm in a good mood.

Ichigo: … **((eye roll))**

SS: Why aren't _you_ in a good mood?

Ichigo: Why do _you_ care? Maybe you'll remember soon.

SS: Hm, okay then. Reviews!

_Fate-of-true-Moonlight:_ Yeah, it was, wasn't it~! And thanks!

_ima-panda-hear-me-roar: _Tehe~! Thank you for thinking so!

_Ang.E.M.: _Haha, yes, I hope this chapter explains it.

_kashkat: _Thank you, and me too.

SS: Don't own TMM, so here we go.

* * *

The Little Things

When Ichigo woke up, it was a little dark. _Must be early,_ she thought, _because it's a little light, but not much._

She rolled over, away from the window, and tried to go back to sleep, yet failed. Her window reminded her of the fit she'd thrown at her alarm clock a few days ago – she'd lost track of the days. The fit she'd thrown at her alarm clock reminded her of _him_.

But she'd sworn not to care, and not to let him put her down again, and when Ryou had taken her out to the fair, she'd even forgotten about him.

But he never strays too far from her mind – it seems life won't let her be in peace.

Because thinking of _him_ takes her back to the previous night…

((Flashback – Ichigo POV))

_I look up at Ryou, and see the calm and content on his face as he watches the fireworks. Then I smile, knowing I'll never forget this night – this moment. It's beautiful, what with the clear night sky, twinkling stars and bursting fireworks. I know it'll end soon, but don't care, because these small moments are what life is about. And I'm wondering if I heard right, if he really did say "yes, you are" but then I'm distracted… and I'm afraid the beautiful moment is about to be ruined, and I'm tempted to leave the distraction alone… but now I'm too curious. I cock my head to the side curiously, gaining Ryou's attention as he looks at me, then turns to where I'm looking. I look past and __in between__ a few trees… and then it's as clear as day. My mouth drops open, but Ryou tries to salvage the night. "Strawberry, let's go somewhere else." He grabs my wrist and leads me away quickly, and I can't resist. But the image on my mind is as clear as day…_

((End flashback. Third POV))

Ichigo shook her head, trying to clear away the image still imprinted on her brain, always taunting her. She would remember that night forever, but not the way she wanted to. Masaya and some blonde kissing, at first… then she realized it was Masaya and _Moe_ kissing. She remembered asking Ryou if it was true, real, even though she knew, and he'd told her it was. She hadn't seen the regret, pain and indecision in his eyes at saying so, though.

Ryou felt like hitting his head against the desk. He takes the strawberry-baka out for fun and it turns disaster. Would anything _ever_ turn out right for him?

He grumbled to himself and slunk out of his room, marching down the stairs into the kitchen.

There he sat glumly after making a black coffee for awhile. And guess what? The black coffee didn't turn out too great either.

"Ichigo, it's not what you think!" Moe pleaded as Ichigo ran into the gates, late. The day would be a dark and possibly rainy one, and it hadn't been as early as she'd thought earlier. In fact, it was still that dark right now. _Just like my mood_. She thought glumly.

But she tried to be reasoning, if for no other reason than to have some peace somewhere. "Maybe it wasn't." She started. "But… well, I guess I just need some time to figure things out on my own, as I'm going through a pretty tough patch at the moment."

"Ichigo, I-"

She held up a hand with closed eyes. "Please. Some time." She breathed out before walking away.

"I'm sorry…" Moe whispered after the retreating Ichigo.

"Ichigo, if you heard out Moe maybe it would take less time to sort things out?"

"It's not just about that. I'm very confused and, um… I need a breather from… stuff."

"Yeah, fine…"

"You should go hang with Moe. If she hasn't done anything, then she shouldn't be getting… punished." In truth, Ichigo really did just want some time to figure out things on her own.

It started raining before the end of the day, and it was still pouring when the bell rang. It didn't seem _that_ bad until Ichigo stepped out into the rain and was instantly drenched. She mumbled an obscenity before trudging her way to the café.

Yet just before she got there… she had an urge to go to the park. And after one glance from the distant café to the park… she changed her course for the park.

_What the heck. It can't get any worse, right?_

And she threw her bag under a chair and then ran along the path for a bit, before she couldn't help but laugh. Her hair and uniform was wet and sticking to her, but she was suddenly having the time of her life. _The small things…_ she thought.

And she ran under the low hanging branches with her hands in the air, so they shook and the water fell off the leaves onto her shoulders. And she laughed even more. And she couldn't help but grin as she thought of how wet she was, and then she burst out laughing. Except as she laughed, she slipped over on the wet grass. She was stunned for a moment, totally unsure of how to react, before she grinned again. Then she lay back a moment, remembering she had work. She imagined everyone's faces when she came into the café with her cheeks red from cold, and soaking wet, with a grin like a tiger. Then she burst laughing all over again.

But she sighed because she knew she had to go. She half expected some ray of sun to shine through the clouds… but it stayed as wet and miserable as before… Yet she could see it in a new way. Though that didn't help when she couldn't find her bag…

"Um…"

"Looking for this?"

She looked up and saw Ryou standing under a tree holding up her bag slyly, the drops of water falling all over him despite his obvious attempt at shelter.

She sighed with relief. "Shirogane, you have _no idea_ how worried I was about to be!"

"Well then, lucky I showed up."

She sort of expected some bag stealing thug to be squirming under his foot, but no, just ground.

Then she realized he'd been watching her in the park.

"…How long have you-?"

"Long enough." He grinned as she smiled sheepishly.

"I just needed to, um…"

"Have a moment?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Glad you understand."

But then his grin widened and he said "Oh no strawberry, I never said I understood. You'll be staying back late cleaning today." He nodded.

But Ichigo just laughed, ecstatic in her mood. And then she decided to enjoy the little things, and to remember last night as much as she wanted, but just cut off the unpleasant ending. Cause hey, why should something like that even be associated with her time with Ryou? He hadn't done anything.

"Hey Ryou…?" She started as they were heading into the café.

"Yeah?"

"Remember to enjoy the little moments."

* * *

SS: Haha! I remember why you were upset now!

Ichigo: Yeah.

SS: Haha, good times.

Ichigo: **((eye roll and dramatic sigh))** R&R please~!

SS: Yeah, where were you last chapter anyways? Haha, moping, right.

Ichigo: …Meanie.

SS: Haha, yeah. And… I WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT!

Ichigo: Yeah, run around in the rain? Suffer the consequences.

SS: Maybe I will. So yeah, do what the girl said R&R! Ciao!


	5. Uno

**A/N: GOD I'M SO SORRYYY! I went away for a few weeks, and didn't put this up beforehand; in fact, I almost had this chapter finished before chapter 4 even went up.**

**Also, my keyboard's been playing up, so please forgive me for any mistakes ((bows))**

Ichigo: **((reading the note above intently))** Really? Good.

SS: Is not!

Ichigo: Well I'm sorry if I don't like being-!

SS: Oh cry me a river. Reviews~!

_strawberry chizoey: _Sorry for taking so long… T_T

_Fate-of-true-Moonlight: _Sorry for taking ages! And yeah, I actually did that while ago. It was really fun… and refreshing… And it was just what I'd needed 'cause I'd been in a bad mood. Hehe.

_a little girl blue: _Haha thanks, and sorry for not updating sooner.!

_SoulBear13: _Haha, here you go, and yeahhh, it is! And sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM characters.**

Ichigo: Plain much.

SS: **((sigh)) **Oh, and the title actually has little to do with the story.

* * *

**Uno  
**

Ichigo woke up on Thursday in a cheery mood, and she practically jumped out of bed… and literally fell back in it. She felt a rush of guilt. If she was sick, and not just dizzy from getting up too quickly, her parents wouldn't be able to go to out for the day – and they'd been organizing this trip for just them for ages.

Speaking of, her mother came in then, to wake her up.

"Ichigo, time to- oh, you are awake, good!"

"Yep!" Ichigo _tried_ to say, but instead she croaked it. _Crap_.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Ichigo nodded furiously to try and convince her mother she was, but all she did was make herself so dizzy everything but a tiny spot in the center of her vision went black. She tried to stay calm, but her mother noticed something was wrong and felt her forehead.

"You're running a fever!" she exclaimed.

"Okaa-chan, I'm fine." Ichigo pressed, though the sound of her words proved she was anything but. And despite how much it hurt her throat, she forged on. "Look, I know how much this day means to you and dad-" after all, her day off had meant a lot to her "-so you can't not go just because I might be a little sick."

"Honey, unless you know someone who can take care of you today-."

Ichigo handed her mom her phone. "There'll be someone."

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Ichigo insisted we continue with our trip away today, so sorry about the short notice." Ichigo heard her mom say.

She heard her caretakers muffled voice too, but couldn't discern who it was.

"She very sick. She's just this way."

Ichigo heard footsteps up the stairs, and suddenly became very curious. What if her mother had called Moe? No, she had school. But still, it could be someone she didn't like much, and- did she still have Masaya's number?

She'd rather someone who hated her, or someone she didn't much like either-.

He walked in the door with her mom.

Or someone like Shirogane.

After her front door closed as her parents left, Ichigo groaned and croaked out, "You, Shirogane, why you?"

"Um, I believe it was because I am 'responsible, mature, familiar to you, and we're on good grounds'." As Ichigo opened her mouth to protest to that last bit, Shirogane help up a hand and said, "Your mother's words, not mine. And she also said not to let you talk. Besides, we didn't seem on that bad grounds when we went to the fair, did we?" He raised an eye at Ichigo as if in question – a question she was fairly ready to answer when Ryou again held up his hand and said "No talking."

Homework. Ichigo hated homework. It was her enemy… except today. Today she loved it. She'd tried to get up to do some due homework, but Shirogane had insisted she stay in bed. So she did. But: only if he did her homework.

So she was warm and snug (and sick) in bed, while Shirogane was sitting at her desk whizzing through her homework – no shock that he was barely tested by it. A few times Ichigo got bored and began to talk, but Ryou wouldn't have it: she was to stay in bed all day, and rest her throat.

Ichigo eventually fell fast asleep, and Ryou couldn't say he was sorry for that fact: he'd had to pretend to still do her homework half an hour after he'd finished it! He looked over to the now peaceful girl and smiled softly. How sweet she looked, how… innocent.

All of a sudden, the girl coughed and spluttered, sitting bolt upright. Her eyes were wide open as she gasped in lungfuls of air.

"Are you okay?"

"I couldn't breathe!" Ichigo replied in a nasal-sounding croak.

The rest of the day went rather uneventfully, except for the moment when Ichigo threw a pack of cards at Ryou because he was ignoring her. He'd made her a tea previously and it cleared up her throat a little. "That won't last forever, you know." He'd raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just… play… cards." She'd growl-croaked, throwing another pack at him.

"Hw many packs of cards are you hiding over there?" Ryou asked, and as she'd throw another pack at his head, also hitting it's mark, he knew he was lost. "Fine." Ryou sighed. He sat on her bed and after several rounds of Ichigo cheering about how good she was at Uno, and that Ryou was crap, he finally put an end to her ego boost, winning the game on his third turn. Ichigo had been flabbergasted, as she'd realized he'd been playing her the whole time…

So she threw a pack of cards at his head.

But besides that little moment, the day went nicely by, and Ichigo's parents returned home, relieving Ryou of his post.

* * *

SS: Yeah, sorry again for taking ages, sorry for the mistakes, sorry for the weird title, and-, oh, sorry for the rush ending, and remember…

Ryou: **R&R!**


	6. Hot Goss

SS: Okayyyy! I'm sorry! But I went away on holidays, and I even took my USB and all, but I forgot my laptop soooooo…. Yeah, SORRYY!

Ryou: Sure sure.

SS: Thanks to all who reviewed, I don't own TMM, I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ichigo: ROLLING!

SS: B-t-dubs, I got a new keyboard ;)

* * *

Hot Goss

When Ichigo woke up the next morning she was absolutely relieved to find that the worst of her sickness was gone. She wouldn't have been able to _stand_ doing nothing for another day. And God only knows who would've come today – maybe Shirogane again.

But at least she could say she'd done her homework… even if she hadn't. Shirogane had for her.

She got out of bed, only a little dizzy and started to get ready. She threw her finished homework into her bag, along with a few other necessities, before getting changed herself.

Just as she was about to bounce downstairs her mother opened the door with an, "Ichigo are you- oh. You're awake already." She shot her a luminescent smile and then said "Are you sure you're alright to go to school, or would you like to stay home today?"

"No, mom, I'm fine." Ichigo grinned back, feeling bouncy from all her inactivity from yesterday.

"Okay then. Well, you better get a move on though, or you might be late."

"Oh!" Ichigo exclaimed before attempted to bound down the stairs. It was only an attempt, though, because after the first few steps she got fairly dizzy and figured, _hey, I'm late every other day, so why bother making it to school on time today anyway?_

She got there fairly late, and had a detention for most of recess to show for it. When she finally got out, her friends greeted her saying they'd missed her yesterday, and she replied back to them all cheerfully that she'd missed them too.

Well, all of them except Moe. After everyone else had settled down into their gossip circle, Moe and Ichigo stood opposite each other awkwardly… at least, sort of awkwardly.

Ichigo stood, eyes narrowed, hands on her hips, trying to stare down Moe, while she, on the other hand, shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, staring at the ground as if she thought she'd burn if she met Ichigo's gaze.

"Ichigo…" She said to the ground.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Come on, Ichigo, I'm sorry, but it wasn't what it looked like – I mean, I was just a rebound." She was trying to restrain her voice from getting too loud, but most people in the circle had silenced to hear it as Moe began to continue. "I mean, straight after-"

"Hold on." She turned to the group of friends who she'd pretty much never known were even her friends. _Stragglers, _she figured. She shot them a glare before taking Moe's arm and leading her away. "You were saying?"

"Well, after you saw us, he looked up and saw you leaving and all but forgot me! I was just deserted! I'm sorry!"

Ichigo tried to disbelieve her, she did, but it was just not doable. After all, Moe was her friend, and weren't friends supposed to believe each other and trust each other? Support each other?

_Yeah_, Ichigo's mind told her, _but they also aren't supposed to go on dates with each others ex's… without agreeing on it, anyway._

But finally, seeing how distressed Moe was, she decided it was forgivable.

She reached forward and hugged her friend, before holding her at arms length by the shoulders and looking her seriously in the eyes, saying, "Fine, but I have one more question for you first."

Moe's eyes widened as she realized this was her chance. She nodded vigorously.

"Where did all those stragglers come from?" She jerked her head towards the big circle of girls and grinned at her best friend.

* * *

Well. It turned out that Ichigo was the hot goss in town after her breakup with Masaya and everyone was trying to get into her good books to get the story.

Ichigo remembered the dismayed looks on their faces when she'd shooed them away at lunch. She was walking towards work, extremely overjoyed that today was Friday.

She almost had the café in sight when there was the sound of footsteps and a tap on her shoulder.

_Please go away_, she thought as she spun around, becoming extremely dizzy.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying her. She looked up, about to mumble her thanks when she saw who it was and whipped her arm away, almost stumbling backwards in the process, and becoming even dizzier. She attempted to put on her best _I'm-not-going-to-take-your-shit_ face, and pretended as she couldn't see three of him.

"Masaya." She nodded once.

"Ichigo…" His voice sounded pained, as if she was denying him the thing he wanted most in the world.

"Nuh-uh. Don't use that voice on me." She used her _I'm-waayyyy-better-than-you_ voice on him, pretending as if he would need an appointment just to see her, as she finally could see and focus on only one of him.

"Ichigo, please…" He used the same tone of voice as before, and so did she.

"Come on, you have _got_ to be kidding me." She raised her eyes to the heavens, as if asking for heavenly intervention, like maybe some lightning to zap him out of existence.

"I miss you, I _need_ you."

"And I _saw_ you. You know. With Moe."

He turned his face to one side and tilted it as he looked up at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Please, just reconsider going out with me again. Yes, I kissed Moe, but it was a mistake, Ichigo. A _mistake_." He turned again to face her fully now, and he began to reach out to her. "All I need is _you_."

Not the puppy dog eyes… Her weakness. Her knees suddenly became all wobbly, like fresh cooked noodles, and her mask fell, along with her jaw. Her voice cracked as she said "Masaya…" and before he could touch her, she turned on her heel and bolted right out of there, right to the café, straight to someone who she'd begun to trust more, someone who was hopefully going to give her the guidance she needed.

Someone who would know what to do.

If only she wouldn't faint on the way there. 

* * *

SS: Well, will she faint, or will she not faint? That is the question!

Ichigo: Oooh, competition.

SS: YUS! And I've been reading a lot of books again, so hopefully it's full of description and good talent~! =D

Ryou: Can you just get this on the site so people can review, and then people can see what happens when, or _**IF**_, Ichigo gets to the café.

SS: Indeed, and, whether 'tis nobler in the mind, to suf-

Ichigo: Ohmigod, just R&R everybody, we'll give you cookies and another chapter if you do.


	7. Thanks

SS: Hmm, another action-packed chapter, on its way!

Ichigo: Yes, indeedy-oh.

REVIEWS~!

_SoulBear13_: Haha, well tough. I did it. But here, have a cookie~! **((gives you a cookie))**

_1411alexis_: I'm glad you've liked the story so far… and… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **((gives you a cookie))**

_starlight3395_: Great, really? =D I hope you enjoy this chapter~! **((gives you a cookie too))**

Thankies to all, and to all a goodnight!

Ryou: WHAT!

SS: Joking, joking, gosh. This chapter is dedicated to _1411alexis _! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**I do not own TMM characters. I wish.**

Roll chappy!

* * *

Thanks

Well, she made it, wheezing and almost collapsing. Ichigo couldn't see anything straight, and everything had a double, or a triple, or a _quadruple_! She somehow managed to run inside and lock the door shut, before running toward the stairs, and into the bottom of the balustrade. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, freaking out more than a couple of customers here early. She attempted to take the stairs 3 at a time, but kept banging against the wall and stumbling up the stairs, stubbing her toes on the edges repeatedly. Whenever she looked up at the further stairs, they seemed wider and longer than could possibly ever be, and finally, her foot fell through the air where a step should be.

There was that moment, that terrifying one, where you think you have more steps, but there are none, and you think you're falling until your foot hits the ground. She stumbled against the door, and fumbled for the handle, finally grasping and turning it. She stumbled into the room and slammed the door shut behind her, standing there with her legs shoulder-width apart, huffing and puffing like an unfit horse run 10 miles! Or, well… maybe most horses run 10 miles…

She wheezed and slumped down, trying to catch her breath, and she finally caught sight of the several Shirogane's in the room. Shirtless… albeit with jeans on.

"God, Strawberry, hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock?"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she struggled to reply. "Um, uh, er…"

Shirogane snorted at her incoherence, before really looking at her instead of just glancing. She was red-faced, wide-eyed and… crying?

"Hey, Strawberry, are you okay?" He went towards the pile on the ground that was Ichigo and reached out for her. He knelt beside her and gently touched her arm. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know… One minute I was in control, and then the next I was all-" Her voice broke off in a sob, and he sat next to her against the door, their shoulders brushing.

He got up once, to get her a glass of water and some aspirin, but besides that, Shirogane waited next to her on the floor for her to catch her breath. When she stopped crying as well, she mumbled a thanks to him.

"So what did you come in here all frantic about, hm?"

"Masaya." She mumbled again, staring at the floor with the glass in her hands.

Ryou tried not to groan out loud when she said his name. _What's he done this time?_ He thought to himself. He meant to say something a little more kind and comforting, but those exact same words came out of his mouth with exactly the same amount of hatred and disgust as they'd had in his mind.

Ichigo looked up at him in surprise for a second, glancing out of the corner of her eye. She didn't think he'd say anything like that, with such an obvious distaste for the boy. After all, he was the Master of Masks, the unbreakable. At least – he was when it came to pay rises.

"He asked me out." She said glumly, moving her eyes back to the floor.

"What?" Shirogane gave a sharp bark of surprise. He turned and stared at her. "And what did you say?" His voice was suddenly guarded, as if he was carefully gauging her every movement, his eyes trained on her.

"I didn't _say _anything!" She exclaimed, sounding suddenly frustrated. "I turned and ran."

Ryou snorted. "Good." He sounded almost… proud… triumphant. But he couldn't be, right? Why would he be…?

"I came straight here… what do I say?"

Ryou wanted so badly to tell her she should tell him to piss off and never speak to her again… but something nagged at his mind. _'I came straight here'_. That meant she'd come straight here before anyone else… she didn't call her friends, didn't talk to the girls downstairs… And _that_ meant she trusted _him_ to tell her what he thought was best for her.

His mouth struggled to say the words he was trying to force himself to say. "W-Well. You…" He took a deep breath. _Now or never, Ryou. Now or never to gain her trust._ "You listen to what you think your heart is telling you… what did you feel when he spoke to you."

"Well," it almost hurt Ryou too much to see the look on her face, the flush on her cheeks as she went back to that moment, "I felt betrayal… and hurt… and…" she glanced up at Ryou, surprised to find herself saying, "forgiveness."

Ryou's heart clenched when she said that, fear's cold hand grabbing it him, trying to drag him down. He didn't want to lose her!

Wait a minute… He didn't want to _lose_ her?

If he cared this much then that would mean…

No… never… he couldn't possibly…

He groaned.

"Ryou?" She looked at him as if afraid he hated her for what she said.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Strawberry… hey, you just called me Ryou."

Her face flushed, more than when she thought about Masaya. "No I didn't." She replied too quickly.

"Yes, you did." A grin began to break out on Ryou's face while Ichigo struggled to keep her calm.

"No I didn't!"

"I'm pretty sure I heard what you said!"

"I'm pretty sure I'd know what I said!"

"Obviously you don't." He teased.

"Obviously you need you're hearing checked!" She was all but yelling now.

"Obviously you need your memory checked… or maybe it's just selective memory."

"I do not! I think I'd know what I said!" She fumed and sprung up agilely on two feet, almost falling back over again, staring at him accusingly.

"Strawberry, sweetheart," he also got to his feet, smirking as she turned beet red. "It's okay. You can admit it." She narrowed her eyes, not quite seeing where this was going until he said it.

"It's okay to be in love with me."

Ichigo's jaw dropped and she stood there gaping like a fish for a few moments before she started pointlessly opening and closing her jaw. Finally, when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere, she made a frustrated sound from the back of her throat before she turned and opened the door, leaving and slamming it behind her.

Ryou stood there grinning at the door for a long time, until the grin faded to a smile, and the smile turned into a sigh.

Well. You couldn't always have what you want, but at least he was closer than he'd been in a long time.

Ichigo stormed down the stairs to find an empty café. How long had she been up there? The chairs were stacked on the table, and she felt surprised to find out there was only one mew left besides her.

"Lettuce-chan?"

The green-haired girl turned to face Ichigo. Neither were in their work clothes. "Ah, Ichigo-san. I was just leaving, and you should too." She smiled. "Everyone else had to leave early, so we just sort of closed up early."

"I'm sorry, I was, um…" She fumbled around for words.

"No need for an explanation Ichigo-san, as long as you work harder next time~!" The girl giggled as Ichigo gave her a vigorous nod, before she skipped out of the café.

And finally, Ichigo realized something. She walked towards the kitchen where there was a notepad and a pen sitting on the bench. She scribbled something down on the paper before sticking it against a wall where it couldn't be missed. Then she turned off the lights and turned to leave.

Because she wasn't upset anymore. She smiled as she walked out of the dark café, locking the doors behind her.

_Thanks._

* * *

SS: Aww! It was a bit, sort of, depressing at the start, but I tried… I promise the next few chapters will be more… humorous… or I'll try for them to be…!

Ryou: That… hardly made sense.

SS: Ah, but it did~!

Ichigo: Kay. So, Weekend next. Hmm. What will transpire?

SS: Review to find out~!


	8. Dear Diary

SS: I'm so sorry, I didn't realise how long it'd been. I've actually had this chapter typed up since chapter 6 was put up… so I'm really sorry.

Ichigo: Jeez, about time!

SS: I'm truly sorry…

Ryou: **((rolls eyes)) **just get on with it.

SS: SHH YOU!

_1411alexis: _Haha no probs and I'm really sorry about the long wait.

_characard: _I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. But good point. And I'm not sure as of yet. But yeah, probably to both questions.

_MewMahiNia:_ Haha thanks, and I have to have some way to spice things up, right? Hehe.

SS: I don't own TMM, or any other mentioned books, characters, or movies. Only this little story-thing which needs REVIEWS! So spread the word~!

* * *

Dear Diary.

_~~Ichigo POV~~_

_Dear Diary,_

Oh God. I am so confused right now. I found this old diary I used to write in before life got so complicated, and decided – what the hell, can't hurt.

So here I am. I guess I should catch you up on everything, huh? This is gonna take me all of Saturday to even write. Ugh. And this is my day off too.

But, anyway, it pretty much started about a week ago. Yeah, I know, not long. But a lot has happened.

Last Friday, I started having these suspicions about Masaya. He was all "I love you, I love you," but there was something off about it… like the way he looked over my shoulder when he hugged me, or the way he'd stop holding my hand for no reason sometimes. And, well, it just sort of got to me. So I brought it up on Saturday on our date and he totally spazzed out at me!

I mean, forgive a girl for wanting to be able to _talk_ in her relationship, jeez.

But the point is, I asked him about how I thought he'd been acting strangely recently, about how he would randomly stop holding my hand, and wouldn't look at me when we hugged or anything. I mean like, I tried to tone down my accusation with a giggle, but then he just stared at me and I stared back until I couldn't _take_ it anymore! So I prompted him with a "well?" And then he like, _exploded_, and I mean, _**exploded**_.

He suddenly yelled at me like he's never done before, making me flinch, all "Why don't you trust me, Ichigo, why! If I'm looking over your shoulder, maybe there's a reason for it – and why would I even _do_ that! I mean, how could you **accuse** me of something so… so… _**vulgar**_! If you noticed, what were you doing, anyway!"

I wish I could say I slapped him for speaking to me that way, but alas, no. Instead, stupid me meekly whispered "I was look at your face."

And he yelled back "BULLSHIT! You disgust me!"

And that was the line for me. I was completely pissed off. I said a lot of things I'm not proud, but I also said a lot I _am_ proud of. I was totally, like, dude. Whatever. I yelled back, said some things I did mean, some I didn't. I said the good ol' "go rot in hell" and stuff like that.

Anyway. Then I read this book we got in English – _Mandragora_ by some _David McRobbie _chap. It was really quite good. I'd advise it to anyone who's reading this diary – except, Catch-22, nobody except for me is _going_ to read this diary.

At least, I hope not.

Anyway, he called me on Sunday again, the persistent thing. I was like, whatever. I didn't pick up. Then, on Monday, he called moms phone. Cause mine had been broken, and I'd used hers. You know, I threw it out the window, along with a bunch of other stuff. I still haven't told her of its untimely demise… although I should, I know.

But she hasn't asked. So, whatever. I will when she asks.

Anyway, I had like, a gazillion detentions on Monday, and then everything went wrong at work, and it just – UGH! I don't even want to talk about it. By the way, Ryou took me to a fare, and it was _so_ much fun, and _**so**_ nice. Oh, except I saw that sweet little Aoyama-kun (why can't I put venom and sarcasm into my words on paper?) kissing Moe.

I mean, UGH! ASSHOLE! I've forgiven Moe, though. I mean, it wasn't really her fault, was it? And friends are supposed to be understanding, right?

Well, whatever, she's been forgiven, regardless. Oh, I went for I brilliant exhilarating run in the rain during a storm. It was so calming, and nice to feel the water drops spatter on my face, with no one around to watch or judge me. Well… except, at the end, Ryou. Actually, I've no idea how long he was watching me. I hope it wasn't long. That'd be sort of embarrassing.

The next day, I was sick and my parents went out for the day, and they called in _Shirogane_ to take care of me. _He even did my homework for me__! _Nice, right? But yeah. That was relatively uneventful, except when I kept throwing cards at him! Hehehe. I've gotten a lot of packs of cards over the years. He seemed to realize that after about, I dunno, 3 or 4 throws?

Okay, so, EVENTFUL! Masaya asked me out again! And I was going to say yes! Don't shoot me, he did _that_ face. Tehe… Anyways. I went to Ryou – yes! Don't shoot me, my mind was being dysfunctional.

And I realized. Ryou made me feel better again. And that made me really confused about Masaya and I thought, maybe- Whoops, sorry, moms calling~!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday, I became really busy and stuff. And it's nighttime now, cause I had work today and whatnot, so this probably won't be extremely long either… probably won't be…

Guess. What.

I ran into Masaya today. And he was all "I love you Ichigo, can you ever forgive me~?" And I was all. "Maybe. In another life." Before I stalked off all cool and all. You should've seen his face! He was like, sky high, then so crestfallen…

Okay, so it wasn't as amusing as I made it sound, and I wasn't as cool as I made me sound either. My knees went all wobbly again, and my stomach started rolling around and I didn't know what to say… it was a huge decision. I was on my way back from work, and he joined me and he was all… well, pretty much what I mentioned up there^. Me, however. I was a mess. I was red-faced from the cold of night (I had to work pretty late to make up for Friday, though I don't know why they didn't just make me work yesterday as well instead)…(not that I'm complaining) and my hair was really messy as well, and when he put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and almost peed myself, nearly falling over.

Then he was all, "I love you, forgive me, blah, blah, blah." And my knees went wobbly, and my stomach dropped and I mumbled to the ground, "No. I can't. I won't." And then I tried to keep walking. And he stopped me a few other times, before I finally stomped my foot, and I accidentally (I _swear_ it was an accident) brought in down on his foot (he shouldn't have been standing so close to me!), and yelled at him "NO! GO AWAY!" Before running home. In tears.

But it feels good to have stood up for myself. I wonder what Ryou will say… ooh, suspense! Hehe…

Oh… by the way… when mom called me yesterday…

Well.

She found out it was her phone I'd thrown out the window. Oops. So now I have chores to do at home, and work, and homework, and school.

By the way, I don't think I mentioned that I actually got _praised_ in school on Friday for doing my homework. I got everything right, too.

Well, that is, I got praised after I was highly offended for cheating on my homework, and accused of having somebody else do it for me.

It is besides the point that that is _exactly_ what happened, okay?

Love,

Ichigo.

* * *

SS: I tried to attempt something a little differently here, so tell me:

**Did you like it?**

SS: I hope you did, but remember, we take constructive criticism, here at the… at the… uh…

Ichigo: Who's we?

Ryou: Baka! You should've let her continue stumbling over her words!

SS: Huh. Ouch.

Ryou: Whatever. The only person in the chapter was pretty much Ichigo anyway. Way to shut us all out.

SS: Well would you like a freakin' diary chapter as well then?

Ryou: What? No!

SS: Haha, well I'll consider it. What do you guys think?

_**Should Ryou have a chapter where he writes in **_**his**_** diary?**_

Ryou: Pffffft.


	9. Author Note

**A/N**

Sorry...

Guys, I'm so sorry for not having updated this is so long. I really meant to but... I don't know. Anyway, I wanted to put the next chapter up, but I haven't been at home the past three weeks. I'm supposed to be going back tomorrow, but the roads might be flooded so I may have to stay a little longer.

All excuses aside, I promise the next chapter will be up within... a week? Maybe two.

Please don't hate me...

Loveeee,

Your **beloved** author,

-SS


	10. Follow Your God Damned Heart

I give everyone one of you lovely readers my full permission to gut and skin me, though I really do hope you choose to refrain from doing so.

And I know it's no excuse, as I know I said no more than two weeks, but our internet has been down, so anything to really do with using the net has been kind of hard. But here it is.

* * *

**Follow Your God Damned Hear****t!**

Ryou turned the folded note over and over in his hands. It had one word written on it, but the word had given him an immeasurable amount of joy. Keiichiro had knocked on Ryou's door half an hour after the Strawberry had stormed out of his room. For two days following Friday he'd barely done anything but turn the note over in his hands, and reread the red writing.

When Ryou woke up on Monday morning, he rolled over but instead of finding a glass of water on his bedside table, he found the note.

That was when he decided it had gone far enough. He was going crazy over something that was really nothing to everyone else but him.

He almost threw the note in the bin – almost. But just as Ryou went to scrunch it up into a ball, he felt a small stab in his stomach.

_Even if I think it's gone far enough with my obsession over the note… that doesn't mean I have to throw it out, right. _He wondered to himself.

And on that basis, with a smug kind of feeling that he'd come up with the best option, he turned the note over one last time in his hands before opening his bedside drawer, and tucking it safely away under a few other bit and pieces.

* * *

"Is it true that Masaya asked you back out!"

Ichigo turned to look at the girl asking the question and couldn't help but wonder – did she even know her?

"Yes, he did."

"And? What did you say!"

Smugly, Ichigo raised her chin and said "how about you go ask him?"

"He isn't _here_ today!" The girl said the words in such a whining tone of voice that Ichigo knew she'd used a lot. But she was going to change. She would become more responsible, and mature.

Well, after today.

"Ohhhh, poor diddums! Can't get your gossip today? Might have to wait _one more day_!" Ichigo gasped in mock horror and put her hands to her cheeks. "Oh no!"

"Oh no!" The girl agreed.

"Oh, _no_!"

"Oh, no!" The girl said again, her face showing that she thought Ichigo was being deadly serious.

"Oh, well." Ichigo turned and walked away, leaving the other girl standing speechlessly heartbroken.

But just as Ichigo thought she'd had the last word, she heard someone else.

"Haven't you heard? Ichigo said no to Aoyama-kun. She's having a thing with her boss."

There were gasps from everyone, and when Ichigo turned around, everyone was staring at her and she had no idea who had spoken.

Words came out of Ichigo's mouth before she knew she was even speaking.

"I am _not_ having a thing with my boss! And, I didn't say no to Masaya. I-" Somewhere in the sentence, Ichigo had told herself to stop talking, but the message only reached her brain now.

"Really, Ichigo-san?" She turned around to see the one, the only, _Aoyama-kun_ standing in the hallway.

"Um…" _Oh, no…_

"Does this mean we're together again?" The hope on his face was clear and plain as day.

_Why can't you ever stop talking Ichigo?_

Ichigo heart stopped, and her brain decided to leave and let her make the decision on her own.

"I…" She decided that to humour him wouldn't be so bad for awhile, at least; right?

She planted a smile on her face. "Sure."

Her boyfriend proceeded to limp up to her and give her a massive bear hug.

Ichigo's heart started to beat again, and her brain returned… but neither of them seemed pleased with what she'd done.

Her brain disapproved intensely, informing her that she should've made the right decision by "FOLLOWING YOUR GOD DAMNED HEART, IDIOT", a message which she didn't understand the real meaning of at the time.

Her heart, unexpectedly, gave none of the signs she'd previously felt around Masaya to tell her she'd made the right decision.

Instead, it sat silently in her stomach barely beating enough to keep her alive.

"Strawberry."

Ichigo didn't want to meet Ryou's gaze. She felt as if she'd betrayed him, and the heavy feeling she'd felt ever since she'd taken Masaya back had refused to go away.

Her shift was over now, and she didn't want to cave in when she had almost made it through the whole night without talking to him.

"Yes, Ryou?" She looked up at him, feigning curiosity and sleep deprivation. "What's up? I'd just really like to go back home. My mum found out I threw her phone out the window, so I've been running on low, with all the extra chores at home now too; plus, homework."

"Oh…" Ryou seemed put off, but he soldiered on anyway. "Well, I, um… I was just wondering… did you, you know, follow your heart?"

They were the only two left in the café.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Her heart felt heavier and lower in her body than it should be able to go. Her throat felt condensed.

She gave a light, forced laugh. "Well, I did at first, but then I took him back."

Before Ryou could get a word in edgewise, she turned and pranced out of the café.

Unbeknownst to Ryou, she was in tears.

* * *

'_I did at first'_. Ryou mused sickly to himself. '_But then I took him back'_?

"What is that even supposed to _mean_!" He shouted.

A glass smashed and Keiichiro quickly went into the café area, where Ryou sat on the only chair not put up, staring at the ground.

"Ryou?"  
"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh, sorry Keiichiro. I couldn't sleep, so I was drinking a coffee but then I knocked it off with my elbow, or something."

There was, indeed, a large puddle of coffee on the ground amongst the broken bits of the mug.

"I'll clean it up." Keiichiro offered, but Ryou stood.

"No, it's okay, I'll get it."

So Ryou picked up the broken pieces of his heart scattered around his bloo- uh, I mean, mug. Bits of his mug, scattered around the coffee puddle.

Yeah, that's it.

* * *

Ryou: That was an awfully sick attempt at comedy.

SS: Hahahah, I know.

Mint: Don't you mean that was an awfully sick attempt at a chapter?

SS: YES, YOU HEARD RIGHT! The other mews will, hopefully, be appearing more in future chapters!

Mint: HEY! What do you mean by _hopefully_!

SS: I mean that this sick, twisted love story needs my attention more than you mere simpletons, and that the only thing keeping this sick, twisted love story going is:

**REVIEWS**

So review.

Yeah you.

Review.


	11. So Confused

SS: Ahh, hahahaha. Well. Sorry. You know how it is, exams and… whatnot.

_1411zulyANDalexis: _Haha tell me about it. I'll consider it.

_loveislouder94__:_ Yeah. Thanks.

_TRaDe-Otaku__:_ Haha, he can't, can he? Ah, the woes of love.

_Rqgenevieve:_ Haha, okay. Is this soon enough, maybe?

SS: Okay guys, it's okay. EVERYTHING IS OKAY! Oh my God, I'm dying. I'm stressing. I have to write the chapter! I already have a vague plan, I'm just going by what the sheet says! It's not my fault! I swear! **((reads what I had planned for this chapter))**

SS: What the hell! What does this even mean! I don't understand what I mea- ohhhhhh!

* * *

So Confused.

When Ichigo woke up the next morning it was dark, rainy, and silent.

Then she opened her curtains to let in all the sunshine, her windows so she could hear the birds chirping and heard the shower stop.

She groaned. "Why can't it be a depressing day? It'd be so much better."

She padded down the stairs just as her mother began to call for her. "I'm up."

"Oh. That's great. Morning, honey." Her mother beamed at her.

"Good day is it?" Sarcasm dripped off Ichigo's words but they slid right off her mother.

"It is!" She agreed before trying to sympathize. "Honey, I know it's been tough for you lately with all the extra work and stuff. You're strong honey, you can handle it."

Ichigo mumbled her next sentence: "I'm not sure I can."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'I sure can!' mom."

Her mother laughed and Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo!"

"Dad?"

"You're up." He seemed surprised at this occurrence, just as Ichigo seemed surprised at seeing him. How had she not seen him in the past week?

"What're you doing?"

"I'm catching you before you dart off."

"Ichigo, honey," Her mom appealed to her, "You're never home. Working late, leaving… quickly. We never get a chance to talk to you. We don't even know what's going on in your life."

"I've hardly seen you in over a week." Her father pitched in.

"Um, Masaya and I are dating?" Her parents' reactions to the news were totally opposite. "Yup… Um, have fun, and I'm going."

Ichigo grabbed her bag and darted out the door before her parents could object _too_ much.

"Ichigo-chan, I can't believe you and Aoyama-kun are dating again."

"Tell me about." Ichigo mumbled. Everyone was talking about the Scandalous Life of Ichigo Momomiya.

"So what are you going to do to celebrate?"

"I don't even know you-ah!" Ichigo was swept sideways as somebody grabbed her waist. She didn't need to look his face to tell who it was: the girl gasping his name was enough.

Masaya pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her hair.

Ichigo's face went red and she had trouble swallowing as she pressed against his chest to move herself away.

"Ichigo-san?" The question and hurt in her eyes made her feel guilty but Ichigo just couldn't handle being so close to him. A group of people had gathered to watch the show, which only made Ichigo's face redder.

"I, um, I'm just tired. My mom has me doing extra chores and I've been working late and-"

"You're working late? Is that why you were out so late? That's not good for you Ichigo, you'll get burnt out and sick."

_Sick? Oh no, I'd need to have time off school – away from _you_._ The thoughts were harsh but Ichigo just wanted some time on her own to think.

"It's your bosses fault, isn't it?"

"What?" Ichigo was taken aback by the anger. "This has nothing to do with Ryou!"

"Ryou! Getting on a first name basis, are you? Damn it, Ichigo! Are the rumors true? Are you really fooling around with that low-life piece of scum?"

Ichigo's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. That he would start something like _this_ in front of a crowd was unimaginable.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think you can lie to me Ichigo, I see right through you!"

"I'd rather it if you actually looked _at_ me rather than through me!" Her heart beat hard, pain and betrayal spreading to the extremities of her body with every thud.

Masaya leant back, shock on his face. "Ichigo, I-"

"What, surprised I talked back?"

"You actually side with that arrogant man who won't even give you a pay rise over me? Your boyfriend?" He looked hurt and Ichigo looked down and swallowed her guilt before replying.

"Um, I don't know." She kind of laughed and moved away while the crowd slowly dispersed.

Ichigo found her refuge in the toilets. She was just wiping the tears away as she heard the door open and she rushed into a cubicle.

She saw the girl who was there yesterday when Masaya caught her and she agreed to go back out with him.

The girl looked in the mirror and began to apply makeup while mumbling to herself.

"Stupid idiot. I can't believe he convinced me to help him get that ditz of a girl to go back out with him. She's so not worth it. The money was, but honestly, I shouldn't have taken it; should've said no; would've been doing him a favor."

Ichigo's mouth dropped and she turned and leant against the wall, listening to what the girl had to say about her.

"What does he see in her; I mean, he could have almost anyone but he wants _her_." She scoffed. "What an idiot. Maybe in that way he's just right for her – they're both idiots." She gave a final hard laugh and left the toilets.

Ichigo slowly exited her cubicle, mouth still open, eyes full of fresh tears. She moved a hand over her mouth before she took another breath and ran.

She entered the café and barreled straight into Ryou's room. He wasn't there, but everything there smelt like him, so she curled up in his sheets and cried until someone came into the room.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here, it's the middle of the- Ichigo?"

"She said, and he! You were, and I was! And we're messing around!" The words all tried to come out at the same time, tumbling together in half formed sentences.

"Ichigo, I- what? We're mess- what happened?" She was sitting up now, so Ryou sat down next to her and swung an arm around her. "Strawberry, I'm here for you. Tell me all about it."

Everything tumbled out of her mouth and by the time she was done Ryou's face was a slight shade of red. He got up and walked briskly out of his room. "I'm going out Keiichiro!"

"What?" Ichigo was still sitting on his bed when the front doors shut. "No!"  
She ran out of the room and down the stairs quickly, glancing around. "Ryou!"

She quickly exited the café and looked around. "Where _are_ you, Ryou?"

She caught sight of a blonde-headed figure walking briskly to the park. _I hope that's you…_

She began to run slowly towards the figure, tracking it until she confirmed who it was by seeing who he was headed for: a dark-haired boy sitting in the park.

"Ryou… Ryou!" She called out, wanting to stop him… kind of.

"Ryou!" She called louder, wishing he'd stop. "Ryou!" This time she caught the attention of the dark-haired boy.

Masaya turned and looked up at the storm headed his way. He stood, and Ichigo ran. She saw his mouth moving, but didn't hear the quiet words he was trying to appeal to Ryou's good side with.

Unfortunately for him, Ryou didn't have a good side when it came to Masaya. Everything about the boy irritated him and burnt him to the core – but not in a good way, not like the way Ichigo did.

He didn't hesitate or even slow his walk. He'd paced himself well enough that he was the optimum distance when it happened. His fist flung out faster than Masaya could react to, and then he pushed him down for a knee to the stomach. Masaya had expected words, expected Ichigo to stop him.

He was down.

"Ryou!" Ichigo grabbed him before anymore damage could be done.

"Ichigo." He turned and looked straight at her – not _through_ her; at her.

"Ichigo; you brought him here? To do this? What is that meant to mean?"

_No, I didn't._ Ichigo straightened and looked down at him with the most contempt she could manage. "It means you're single."

* * *

After work Ichigo told Ryou she didn't need him to walk her home and made it there safely. It was dark and she was so _worn out_ after the day's events, and _so confused_. All she wanted to do was go to her room and sleep, but the light's switched on from the living room the moment she entered the house.

Her father stepped forth and gestured to the room, where her mother sat staring gravely into space.

"Ichigo," his deep voice rumbled straight through her. "We need to talk."

* * *

SS: Oh wow, new review buttons? Aren't they snazzy. You know what, you should press the pretty review buttons and… review… and… whatnot.

So review!


	12. Tired

Thank you for your patience, what not. Sorry.

Much love, SqueakySquishy

* * *

**TIRED**

"Ichigo," her father began, "lately we're becoming increasingly concerned about you."

Her mother picked up his sentence. "You've been out a lot lately, we hardly talk. We've concerned about your friends and your behaviours. A lot of, er," she hesitated and looked to her husband for a second "rumours have been going around."

Ichigo groaned.

Her father spoke up again, "And your romantic life-"

"Is my concern, not yours!" Ichigo's voice rose several octaves. The last thing she needed at this point in time was her parents trying to put their noses into everything.

"We are afraid we're losing you." Her mother stepped forward and put a hand on Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo scoffed and shrugged away from the hand. "Please, I'm not dying."

"She means emotionally, Ichigo. You mother wants you to know she is there for you. She wants you to know that we care, and that we _do _exist."

The bomb hit after that one.

"And I want you to quit your job."

"What?!" The horrified cry of unison told Ichigo that this idea had not been previously discussed.

"At least until I know I can trust you and that you'll communicate with us more."

"Um, _mother_." She spoke the two syllable word in preference of a shorter one to emphasize her point. "If you want me to _communicate_ with you and spend time with my friends, don't make me quit my _job_ where they all _work_."

"I want you to see your other friends more; the ones at your school. And that Shirogane-san overworks you and never lets you leave." The subject abruptly changed before Ichigo could defend her boss. "Have you been getting in fights lately?"

"Wait, one minute I'm tired and over-worked, the next I'm getting in fights?"

Ichigo began to feel water filling her eyes. Why couldn't they just let her alone?

"Please just leave me alone." She shook her head. She couldn't deal with this.

_Ichigo, Ichigo! Look alive! If you don't, she'll think she's right!_

Ichigo's head snapped up and she tried to make her eyes shine with life, wondering if that was even possible to synthesize.

"Not you! I was thinking of Masaya. He's been bugging me lately." She decided to let some of the tears show. "And he just won't leave me alone! Shirogane sticks up for me. He's the only thing stopping that stupid boy from following me everywhere!"

Near bursting into uncontrolled sobs, Ichigo bit her lip as her mother rushed forth and enveloped her in a warmth-sharing hug.

None of it was for Ichigo.

The warmth rolled straight off her, unable to penetrate the cold and freezing heart of her body. It emanated the kind of cold that could not be warmed physically. It made her feel weak and powerless and guilty.

And Ichigo felt the helplessness of lying to her parents spark a flame of another pure ice in her stomach, too; but this flame was of self-hatred.

"Do you want the day off school tomorrow, honey?"

Ichigo nodded, slowly.

She retreated up to her room and changed into pyjamas.

Slowly, she crawled into bed and laid there for several moments.

"I have to pee." She told the atmosphere.

Sighing, she relented, stood. Moved to the bathroom.

She was so stressed out. It was all the males' faults. She was lying everywhere, it seemed. And she couldn't escape it.

Not bothered to get up from the toilet seat for the moment, she leaned her head against the wall to her left and closed her eyes to think.

"Maybe she's right." She mumbled to herself. At some level, Ichigo swore her mother was not right, that she should not quit her job.

But on another level, she was simply resigned, tired.

She thought through the darkness until a loud vibration rumbled and she jumped, gasping.

She returned to her bed after washing her hands, catching a glimpse of the clock on her way past.

_I just slept while sitting on the toilet for five hours. I'm not sure if that's weirdly cool or kind of messed up._

She decided, in the end, that since it was not something she would brag about it was kind of messed up. That was just before she fell into another slumber of nine hours.

"How could I sleep that long?" Ichigo felt worse than when she under-slept.

Her father laughed in return.

"And I have to work feeling like this." She groaned.

"Actually," her father piped in cheerfully, assuming she wanted to hear this news. "You don't! Your mother called your boss and told him you weren't coming in today."

Ichigo instantly fixed her father with a glare and an accusing tone. "And why would she do that?"

"Because she wants you to rest."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes for a few moments before turning away with a sigh. "She didn't include that I wouldn't be showing up ever again did she?"

He laughed. "No, she didn't."

"Good."

"I took the phone off her just before she told him."

Ichigo was incredulous. "Are you serious?"

He used avoidance tactics. "Ichigo, your mother is very concerned for you right now."

"That's not fair."

"She's your _mother._"

Angrily, Ichigo fixed her bowl of cereal before returning to her room.

"How can she think she can stop me from going there?" Ichigo watched the rain outside her window.

"She simply can't." Ichigo shook her head.

"She really can't…" she realised.

Hunching over, Ichigo pulled the coat closer around her. She hoped if her mother saw her while driving past she at least wouldn't recognize her.

Her hopes were all in vain, for her mother wasn't in the car at that moment. In fact, her mother was about to be heading towards her car.

Her car, unfortunately, was parked near where Ichigo was heading.

The café.

When Ichigo nearly reached the doors, her mother was exiting them. She turned, but her hair was too recognizable up close.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned back. "How dare you!"

"How dare _I_? What do you think you're doing here? You're soaking wet!"

"I'm trying to save the job I bet you just lost me!"

"He said it was going to be there for you when and _if_ you wish to return." Her mother approached and pulled her along towards the car.

"You didn't say it was me did you?" Ichigo could have fought; could have turned and run towards the café. But she was tired.

Too tired to change her fate.

Her mother was silent.

"How could you?" She asked sadly.

Just before her mother ushered Ichigo into the car she turned around. She saw his face through the café doors: the fair skin, blue eyes and angelic blonde hair.

_I'm sorry,_ she thought; _I'm so, so sorry._

But it was too late, and she was far too tired.

All the damage was done.

* * *

Aw, sorry guys.

REVIEW!


End file.
